


Invitations

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my lover100 table on LJ; 006 First Meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitations

Lois’s hand hovered millimeters from the glass of Tess’s office door. She’d paused because Tess was obviously giving an induction to several new employees. In light of the fact Tess kept reminding her that her own job was an endangered thing, she didn’t want to put her foot in it so she walked away. As she sat back at her desk it struck her that she never got a cosy welcome. She couldn’t even distinctly remember when she first met Tess properly, in a boss to employee manner.

What she did remember as she chewed on the end of her pen, half out of boredom, half out of frustration, was breaking into her house. Posing as a French maid, even though she was well aware her costume screamed stripper not cleaner. She remembered the small thrill of thinking she could be caught at any moment and the even bigger thrill when she was caught. The cold metal casing of the flash drive pressing against her breast made her skin feel even hotter. She played at her French accent and acted shy, meeting the eyes of whoever caught her, watching an eyebrow arch to hint that the other woman wasn’t buying any of it. So she gave in, a bit easier than she normally would, matching wit and scathing comments with her own. Her breath caught and her heart hammered in her head as Tess leaned forward to stroke her collar, rubbing it gently between her fingers in a way that drew both their eyes to it. She looked back up, taking in hair that was lighter than it is now, a more golden tint to it and eyes that dared her to move, dared her to do anything. Lois wasn’t entirely sure whether she was being played with or being hit on, she wasn’t sure which she wanted it to be either. Her blood boiled in a peculiar way and she shrugged back slightly, changing the subject. She wouldn’t accept either invitation, not even then.

She sighed as the memory washed over her, frustrating her even more. She would insist on doing this dance, provoking herself with these thoughts, when she knew in reality she wouldn’t dare to go beyond their battles of wits and sexual tension. She considered it a victory every time she walked out of that office, having not succumbed to Tess’s thinly veiled invitations.


End file.
